Psychovulture
Psychovultures, also known as Vultura Insanus, are flying reptilian kaiju that first appeared in the MonsterVerse comic, Skull Island: The Birth of Kong. Name The name "Psychovulture" comes from a mix of "psycho", a state they go into upon ingesting certain poisonous pufferfish, and "vulture", which is a reference to their avian form. Design Appearance Psychovultures are gray, large, bat-like creatures, possessing a wide wingspan, and snub-nosed skulls. Roar The roar of the Psychovulture is described as a "sequence of jaw clicks and guttural whines", meant for echolocation purposes. Personality The Psychovultures are hypothesized to exhibit signs of psychopathy by willingly inducing psychoactive effects by ingesting poisoning pufferfish native to their island. The resulting mania caused by the chemical agent pushes the Psychovulture to indiscriminately hunt down and destroy everything it encounters, even members of its own species. Origins "Perfectly evolved for domination of the skies, the aerodynamic Psychovulture grows to a wingspan of up to 9 feet. A soft tissue patagium stretches across a rigid bone structure to form a kite-like foil that cuts effortlessly through the with winds above Skull Island. The animal's optic nerves lack light receptors, suggesting blindness, but further investigation of the nerve impulses suggests the creature has evolved a form of thermal vision that enables it to locate hot-blooded prey from the night skies above. Its thin skull uses a sequence of jaw clicks and guttural whines to trigger echolocation, which can put the creature at risk from its own kind. This winged, bat-like predator may be the first creature on Earth to exhibit signs of psychopathy. An airborne creature of pure aggression, it self-induces psychoactive effects activated by ingesting a poisonous pufferfish indigenous to the waters of Skull Island. The mania this chemical agent induces drives the Psychovulture to destroy or disrupt any lifeform it encounters, even going so far as to hunt and kill its own kind. A relatively small digestive system suggests the creature has evolved to feed on plantlife and small animals, yet it has been observed dragging off prey that is far too large for it to ever consume. For the Psychovulture, it seems that to kill is sustenance enough." History Skull Island: The Birth of Kong A flock of Psychovultures attack Aaron Brooks and his team, forcing the team to jump from their aircraft. After Kong kills the Sirenjaw that attacked Aaron's team, a flock of Psychovultures and a pack of Death Jackals arrive to feed on the carcass. Abilities Echolocation Psychovultures can utilize echolocation to find their prey. Electricity Psychovultures can apparently emit bolts of electricity from their mouths, as seen from the comic Skull Island: The Birth of Kong. Weaknesses Echolocation This can be utilized by Psychovultures against fellow Psychovultures as per the former statements of its self-induced psychopathy. The echolocation would be detected by others who then go in for the attack in their psychopathic states. Fragile Body While deadly in flocks, the Psychovultures are easily killed by single gunshots or from being bisected by sharp objects. Category:Skull Island Category:Titans Category:Destroyer